1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transaction execution terminals which may issue cash, transfer funds, or execute other requested transactions and more particularly to transaction execution terminals having a microprocessor and modular subsystems which are interconnected by an information bus.
2. History of the Prior Art
Transaction execution terminals are currently available for the performance of extremely limited, specific transactions. For instance, cash issue terminals are available which will issue cash in return for the deposit of a check or the debiting of a credit card account. Such terminals typically require the insertion of a credit card containing account information written on a magnetic stripe and the keyboard entry of a personal ID number which corresponds in a predetermined manner to the credit card account information. The terminal then receives a requested dollar amount through a numeric keyboard and issues the desired amount of cash if the credit card and ID number are found to be in order.
Such terminals are able to perform only an extremely limited range of transaction functions and are not readily adaptable to the execution of additional functions. The systems for controlling terminal operation are relatively inflexible in nature and are able to perform only the limited range of available functions.